Alphabet Drabbles
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: There are 26 letters in the English alphabet.  Every letter stands for something to the four pretty little liars.  Starting with A… and Ending with Z. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

This story is rated K+; but may eventually be moved up to T.

I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

><p><strong>There are 26 letters in the English alphabet.<strong>

Every letter stands for something to the four pretty little liars:

Spencer. Hanna. Aria. Emily.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the letters remind them of what has happened in the past.<p>

Sometimes, the letters remind them of what has yet to come.

Overall, one letter in particular, torments them.

**That letter is A.**

* * *

><p>They are not ordinary teenage girls.<p>

Instead of living their lives as they should, they are looking for their best friend's murder.

They are running from someone who is deadly, and determined to hurt them in every way possible.

Follow the lives of the Pretty Little Liars as they drabble with the letters in the alphabet.

**Starting with A… and ending with Z.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I plan on writing each chapter on a letter of the alphabet. The pretty little liars will go around twice, and mention words, names, places, that the letter reminds them of.

(Starting with A, ending with Z)

Feel free to write words, places, people, things that the liars (or a liar in paticular) would say.

This is not an ordinary story, this is a drabble, based on friendship that the liars have.

I will start writing the chapters, as soon as I get one (positive) review.

So… what are you waiting for?

_~jumpOVERtheMOON_


	2. Letter A

**A.**

A letter could start a sentence.

An above average grade that could easily boost your GPA.

_And… to us, it could also be a death threat._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter A?<strong>

"The grade I should be getting on my latest physics exam." –Spencer.

"A text message; I'm still here bitches and I know everything. Signed with an A." –Hanna.

"My name." –Aria.

"My first love. Alison DeLaurentis." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"The person that made me break up with Toby. A played with his breaks, and I had to do everything and anything I possible could to keep him safe." –Spencer.<p>

"The person that made me ruin my father and soon-to-be-step mother's wedding. I'm not sure if my father will ever talk to me again, because of what I had to do…" –Hanna.

"The person that made me talk to the love of my life's ex-fiancé. She now knows of my relationship with Ezra, and she is not budging. I don't think I will ever be able to get her away from him…" –Aria.

"The person that locked me up in an old, vacant garage, and left me to die from carbon-monoxide poisoning." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Apples, and Apricots. My favorite fruits." –Spencer.<p>

"Abercrombie ad Fitch. Aeropostale. Awesome clothing stores for my rockin' bod!" –Hanna.

"Anonymous, the famous poet. His words are so romantic; they often remind me of the poems that Ezra writes me!" –Aria.

"Alcohol. What we drank the night Alison disappeared. She told us that if we kept drinking, we would tell her all our secrets; not that she didn't already know them all. ." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you 'AN' for posting the first review!

I will post each chapter after I have 2 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to review! Thanks so much! =)


	3. Letter B

**B.**

An insect that could sting you.

A grade in school that you would still be pleased with.

_And, it could stand for bitches… what others think we are._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter B?<strong>

"Breasts; my biggest insecurity." –Spencer.

"Bras; I get mine at Victoria's Secret. Caleb loves the way I look in them" –Hanna.

"Bars; Snookers in particular… that's where I met Ezra." –Aria.

"Break-ups; I'm not very good with breaking up with people." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Babies; in a few months Melissa is going to have a baby girl named Taylor. I am going to be an aunt!" –Spencer.<p>

"Bruises; and broken legs, and broken ribs. All things that A did to me, and got away with!" –Hanna.

"Brother; my brother Mike is getting better than he once was. I don't know what made him act out, but I didn't like it. I'm glad that he's getting better." –Aria.

"Boy shorts; my favorite kind of underwear." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Boyfriends; I am a boyfriend stealer… atleast that what Melissa calls me." –Spencer.<p>

"Blowjobs! I mean, Errr… Booty! I love my booty… it looks damn good after doing Pilates 3x a week." –Hanna.

"Books! If I didn't have my books, I would be SO bored!" –Aria.

"Ben; my ex-boyfiend. If Maya hadn't came around, I probally still would be with that controlling asshole." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The story is now rated T; due to the nature of the topics they talk about.

Thank you Iceyhearted and PrettyLittleFan for your reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 2 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to review! Thanks so much! =)


	4. Letter C

**C.**

It could mean something that you do with your eyes.

It could be an average grade… better than a F; worse than a A.

_It could stand for, Catch me if you can! –A_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter C?<strong>

"Children; I'm my parents least favorite child. Melissa won the title for the best child; of course." –Spencer.

"Cheese-It's; white cheddar cheese to be exact. They're my guilty pleasure… I used to be addicted." –Hanna.

"Choices. I choose to be with Ezra, and he choose to be with me." –Aria.

"Cheap. I'm cheap, and I will always be cheap. I don't spend money I don't have, because I'm cheap." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Cheerios; I eat honey nut cheerios and a banana every single morning for breakfast" –Spencer.<p>

"Consequences. I don't want to be responsible for the consequences I deserve because I helped my father's wedding to be called off. I knew that I had to call the wedding off, but I didn't think that bringing my mom into the mix would be the only way I would be able to break Isabeela and my dad up." –Hanna.

"The crush; that has to be one of my favorite movies!" –Aria.

"Creepy, Crazy, and Coward. Those are all words Alison called me… and I was all of the words she described me as." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Cheater; I'm a cheater. I stole my sister's essay, and I got nominated for the Golden Orchard. If I win; I don't know what I'll do… My family, especially Melissa would NEVER forgive me!" –Spencer.<p>

"Caleb! The person that took my virginity, broke my heart, and mended it back together again. I love him." –Hanna.

"Chinese takeout; with my love. I always get sweet and sour shrimp, while Ezra gets General Tso's. It's one of the things we do on the weekend… and I wouldn't have it any other way!" –Aria.

"Country music; my favorite genre of music. My mom got me into in, and after listening to it for so long, it kind of grew on me. I espcially like Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood!" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you DM Chica24, AJMcGough, and PeaceLoveMaheen for the reviews!

I will begin writing the next chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on the last chapter posted.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And please, don't forget to review! Thanks so much! =)


	5. Letter D

**D.**

D is a grade that you really want to avoid in school.

_It could stand for dreams, desires, and deep dark nightmares… our lives without our best friend Alison._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter D?<strong>

"Dead. Alison is dead and she is buried six feet under. Why does she still prevent me from sleeping at night?" –Spencer.

"Daddy-dearest. He used to be my best friend, and we would talk about everything and anything. Now I feel like I'm more of a nuisance to him, when I'm his only biological daughter. Kate isn't even his daughter, and she gets more respect from him than he gives his own flesh and blood. It sickens me." –Hanna.

"DiLaurentis. That's Jason's last name… and it was Alison's last name. Only the good die young…" –Aria.

"Danby. My dream school and the school that I told my parents and everyone I know that I was going to get a scholarship with. That is the ONLY reason my parents let me stay in Rosewood with Hanna's family… so I could get the scholarship. I really hope that I can get a scholarship from Danby… or what would I tell my family?" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Determined. I'm a Hasting, and I am determined on finding out what exactly happened to Alison, and who killed her. I am not stopping until I have to stop. I NEED to know why this happened to her, and not to me." –Spencer.<p>

"Death. A few months ago, I had a scare with death. A drove into me, and kept going. I shouldn't be alive, but I am." –Hanna.

"Diary. I know Alison kept a diary somewhere… we all did back in middle school. If she has a diary somewhere, I want to find it. All I know for sure is it isn't in the box that Jason gave me. If she really wrote in a diary, I plan on finding it." –Aria.

"Disasters. Life has been a disaster for me since Alison went missing. When I found out they had found her body, a little piece of my heart broke, and it will never be fixed again. I miss her, and I don't know what I am doing without her." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Doubt. I have so many doubts in life, it's Un-Godly. I'm losing trust in my best friends, and I constantly doubt myself. I need to go back to way I use to be." –Spencer.<p>

"Dicks. It's more than a part of the male anatomy... Strong, hard, what's not to like?" –Hanna.

"Dare devil. I used to be a dare devil, but I lost that part of me in Iceland. When I met Ezra, I knew that I could never be who I used to be. I don't want to ever think about ending our relationship. If I can't be a dare devil again because of him, I'm okay with that, because I will have him instead." –Aria.

"Drama. Alison sure used to cause a lot of drama, but I miss her dramatic tendencies. I'm not sure if my friends do, but I miss that about her." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you PeaceLoveMaheen, HopelesslyInLove13,starlightandmoonbeams , CurlyGirl2000, and PrettyLittleFan for the reviews!

I will begin writing the next chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on the last chapter posted.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And please, don't forget to review! Thanks so much! =)


	6. Letter E

**E.**

E is an example of a boob-job gone terribly wrong.

_E is for Escape; what we wish we could do from -A._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the letter E?<strong>

"Elizabeth; Queen Elizabeth. What a beautiful individual, even back in her time." –Spencer.

"Eavesdroppers; nosey bitches die!" –Hanna.

"Ezra; my Ezra." –Aria.

"Emily… me!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Earth, my favorite planet in the solar system." –Spencer.<p>

"Earrings, especially from Tiffany's. Diamonds are a girls best friend, after all!" –Hanna.

"Europe! I loved living in Iceland, and cannot wait to visit Europe after I graduate." –Aria.

"Elephants, my favorite animal since I was like 5. They seem like such lovable creatures!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Ever After, one of my all time favorite movies. I've seen it more than a hundred times, but it never ever gets old" –Spencer.<p>

"Easy A! Now that, was a good movie and helped me understand 'The Scarlet Letter' in English class." –Hanna.

"Euros. I have a shoe box full of Euros under my bed. I can't wait to spend them on my next big vacation." –Aria.

"Eyes. I remember seeing Jenna's eyes before we blinded her. Almost every time I see her with those big glasses on her face, I get chills. WE did that to her!" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you 'I'm too lazy to log in', CurlyGirl2000, and annahlisee for your reviews.

I was originally going to wait to post this chapter till I got my 4th review; but couldn't wait any longer.

Overall, this chapter was a lot of fun, and I just want to thank you all for subscribing, reading and reviewing this story.

I will post each chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	7. Letter F

**F.**

F is a grade you receive when you fail a class.

_F is for friendship, real and fake._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the letter F?<strong>

"Failure; I feel like I will NEVER be the perfect daughter." –Spencer.

"Fabulous; Alison's catch phrase was 'I'm Ali and I'm fabulous'… she never let me forget how fabulous she was." –Hanna.

"Forever; I want to be with Ezra forever." –Aria.

"Family; my family is super close. Sometimes, I think it's a bad thing." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Frankienstien; one of my all time favorite books!" –Spencer.<p>

"Fitzy! He's a great looking man; Aria's already marked her territory!" –Hanna.

"Food; I love eating food!" –Aria.

"Future; I can't help but worry what is going to happen to me in the future." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Footsie. I loved it whenever Toby and I played footsie. It's very intimate." –Spencer.<p>

"Fuck! My favorite swear word... and a fun pastime." –Hanna.

"Finland. Noel's nickname for me when I came back from Iceland." –Aria.

"Fear. I am so afraid of things I don't know, and drives me crazy." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you Iceyhearted, annahlisse, starlightandmoonbeams, PrettyLittleFan for your reviews.

I will post each chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	8. Letter G

**G.**

G is for Goats, the animal that boys love when they aren't gettin' any.

_G is also for Garrett… the creepiest cop to step foot in Rosewood._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the letter G?<strong>

"Gold. I'm a Hastings; I always go for the gold… no matter what the risks may be along the way." –Spencer

"Giggle. I've always had a good sense of humor and can crack a joke anywhere and everywhere." –Hanna

"Gossip. People are always whispering about us behind our backs; acting like we can't hear what they're saying… it's really annoying." – Aria

"Green, it's always been my favorite color." –Emily

* * *

><p>"Grades; a large impact on my life as I struggle to survive in school. "–Spencer.<p>

"Gucci; they have the ca-uuuutest purses!" –Hanna

"German; Ezra's last name is German… atleast I think it's German!" –Aria.

"Girlfriends; I haven't found the right one but I know she's out there." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Green lights. When I know Karma is on my side." –Spencer.<p>

"Google. What would I do without you?" –Hanna

"Grandma. I wish my grandma were still alive, I miss her so very much." –Aria.

"Grapes. Both red and green, I love grapes." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter was (basically) written by my loving viewers. Thank you so much for giving me great insight, you really inspire me!

Thank you annahlisse, starlightandmoonbeams, colleenandrews, PrettyLittleFan, Stephieolator, and princessjasmine12 for their reviews.

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	9. Letter H

**H.**

H is for Hero… who in Rosewood is Hero-worthy?

_H is also for Happily ever after, what should have happened to Alison._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the letter H?<strong>

"Hastings. I do what I have to do because I'm a Hastings." –Spencer.

"My name! And… my old nickname; but please let's not talk about that." –Hanna.

"Handsome. My Ezra is so handsome!" –Aria.

"Happy. I can't remember the last time I was one hundred percent happy." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Hair-ties. I always have two on my wrist at all time, incase I need them. Girls gotta be prepared!" –Spencer.<p>

"I always thought that if I didn't become a fashion designed, a hooker would be a good career to fall back on. Now, I'm not so sure." –Hanna.

"Holland. I've always wanted to go to Holland." –Aria.

"Hyper. When I was little, my mom wouldn't let me drink caffeinated beverages because I would get very hyper, and she wouldn't be able to control me. I wasn't able to drink soda until my 12th birthday." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Hate; the only emotion Melissa has towards me." –Spencer.<p>

"Hangovers; they are the absolute worst!" –Hanna.

"Happiness; B-26- our song…it's what makes our romance so successful." –Aria.

"High; the first time I met Maya we got high together in her bedroom. Two days later, we shared our first kiss." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you annahlisse, prettygleeliars, Iceyhearted, and Blinkeegal for their reviews.

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	10. Letter I

**I.**

Innocence, what we have trouble proving for ourselves.

_My eyes are what I see you with, my pretty little liars. –A_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter I?<strong>

"Independence. I can't wait until I am living on my own, and I am independent." –Spencer.

"Internet. I would be lost without it." –Hanna.

"Iceland! My home away from Rosewood." –Aria.

"Ice cream! My one true weakness." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Ian. My creepy dead brother in law. I can't believe I ever thought he was dreamy…ICK!" –Spencer.<p>

"Icicles. I love to look at icicles when it is snowy outside… absolutely gorgeous." –Hanna.

"Ithaca. My first best friend and old babysitter Simone went to Ithaca college in New York. She loved it, and I seriously thought about going there... until I met Ezra, that is." –Aria.

"Iraq. My served in Iraq for a year and it was the scariest year of my young life. I don't know how my mom survived with him over there… it nearly killed me." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Igloos. When I was younger, I would build an igloo whenever it snowed. I used to stay there all morning and afternoon, and I would finally be away from my parents and Melissa. It's one part about my childhood that I miss." –Spencer.<p>

"iCarly. When I'm home alone, and if it's on; I will watch iCarly. It's not just for tweens; I actually enjoy it. Just don't tell Caleb; he would never let me live it down!" –Hanna.

"Indiana Jones. When I was younger, my dad and I would watch that movie once or twice a month during the weekends. It used to be my favorite movie. It now reminds me of the good old times, before Meredith, before Alison died, before A." –Aria.

"Intercourse. I know, I know you'd probably expect this answer from Hanna, or Aria but Intercourse means a lot to me, it reminds me of Alison. Intercourse… Pennsylvania; that is. Alison and I went there one weekend with her brother Jason, and we got matching shirts that said 'I love intercourse… Pennsylvania!' I wasn't even home 5 minutes and my mom saw the shirt. She almost died, she could not believe that I bought something like that; and she took it away from me. I swore I saw it in her suitcase when she left two months ago to go stay with my dad in Texas. She probably wears it with him, after they do it." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you annahlisse, AJMcGough, Blinkeegal, fighforwhatilove, and 'ab' for their reviews.

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	11. Letter J

**J.**

J is for justice; what Alison deserves to have.

_J is also for Jenna Marshall; and Jason DeLaurentis… two people in Rosewood with many secrets._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter J?<strong>

"Jealously. I am always jealous of what I don't have and I go out of my way to make it mine." –Spencer.

"Jerk off. My ex-boyfriend Sean, was a jerk off. My dad is a jerk off. Why do I let men like this into my life?" –Hanna.

"Jackie. The love of my life's ex-fiancé. They work together, and sometimes that worries me. But, if she makes herself back into his life; she is going to be sorry. Very sorry, indeed." –Aria.

"Jump rope. When I was younger, I loved jump rope. I miss being a kid." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Jersey girl. It is one of my favorite movies of all time." –Spencer.<p>

"Joker, the joker. Heath Ledger was an amazing actor; I can't believe that hottie is dead!" –Hanna.

"Jr. Mints. My favorite candy to get at the movies or at Wawa." –Aria.

"Jeans. I constantly wear a tomboy outfit; a shirt and a pair of jeans." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Jason. Jason DiLaurentis. I don't know why he moved back to Rosewood; and into his old house… but he did. He is hiding something, and we will eventually find out what he is hiding." –Specer.<p>

"Jokes. I love telling jokes, and I love making everybody laugh!"–Hanna.

"Jonathan Larson. He wrote and directed the award winning Broadway musical RENT! I fell in love with that during my freshman year of high school. His works are extraordinary!" –Aria.

"Jenna. The girl we blinded; for no apparent reason. And, the worst thing? I know that she knows we did that to her." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you annahlisse, stacy, ShadowhunterWithBite, and PrettyLittleFan for their reviews.

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

At this current time; I am already half way done letter K! =)

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	12. Letter K

**K.**

K is for killed; our best friend Alison was killed.

_K is also for karma; what comes around; goes around bitch!_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter K?<strong>

"Kit-Kat bars. My favorite snack; especially when they have been kept cool." –Spencer.

"Knight in Shinning armor. Caleb is my knight in shining armor. He protects me, and takes care of me. I love him." –Hanna.

"Kahn... Noel Kahn in specific. Hanna tried to set us up, not knowing that Ezra and I were dating... it was a total disaster. He was also the first person to know about my relationship with Ezra, and he tried to get Ezra fired and in jail by threatening to reveal our relationship to the school board. Luckily, A wanted to be nice to me that day; and A took care of him. –Aria.

"Kaki pants. If I'm not wearing jean; I'm wearing kakis. My mom doesn't think I should wear sweat pants out in public, so kakis are a casual as I'm allowed to dress." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Kangaroos. My favorite animals to visit at the Philadelphia Zoo!" –Spencer.<p>

"Kate. My dad's replacement daughter; how I loathe her." –Hanna.

"Karate. Before I went to Iceland, my parents made Mike and I partake in karate lessons. I hated it." –Aria.

"Kansas. I have family in Kansas; but I don't like to believe that they're really my family. They believe that everyday things in life are considered to be sins... if they knew how normal teenagers lived; they would probably have a heart-attack!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Kim, Wren Kim. My sister's ex-fiance; and a man who is trying to worm himself back into my life. If he showed me that he was still interested a few months ago, we might have had a relationship. Too much time has gone by, and I am in love with Toby. Wren doesn't get it. I'm not playing hard to get... I'm just not interested in him anymore! –Spencer.<p>

"Kisses. I love Caleb's kisses. They bring me weak in the knees; and take my breath away!" –Hanna.

"Ketchup. I hate ketchup. I hate the smell of it, I hate the way it tastes! Yet; I love barbeque sauce!" –Aria.

"Killer. Alison's nickname for me. I was her personal pit bull; she used to call me." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you to PrettyLittleFan (x2!), annahlisse, and ShadowhunterWithBite for their reviews!

I couldn't wait post this chapter; I had it done last night! lol.

I will post each chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	13. Letter L

**L.**

L is for Losers.

We were all losers before Alison picked us individually and made us part of her clique. Without her, we would not be who we are today.

_L is also for liars; we are all Pretty Little Liars._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter L?<strong>

"Love. Falling in love became my Achilles heel-perfect for A to target." –Spencer.

"Lucas. For some time, I believed that Lucas and I could be a couple. But, I was wrong. I had changed in the past few years, and he was still slacking behind. I didn't want to associate with him, because that would be like I had never changed. I couldn't threaten my reputation. When I ditched him, I thought that he would hate me, or never talk to me again. Instead, he brough my Caleb back to me again. That is the biggest present that I have ever received. I am eternally grateful for Lucas." –Hanna.

"Lying. Lying has literally become a second nature for us, and I hate it." –Aria.

"Laughter. Ever since Alison disappeared, laughing has felt unnatural." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Lonely. As much as I love my independence, I hate being alone in the house by myself. I can't do the things I usually do, and I keep all the windows shut and the doors locked. A has made me so parioid, that I don't like being alone; something I used to love." –Spencer.<p>

"Lauren. Alison's middle name." –Hanna.

"Lou. The name of the bartender at Snookers, on the day I met Ezra. I remember every single last detail about that day, no matter how small or random it may have been to someone else; the little moments mean the world to me." –Aria.

"Love. Alison was my first, and only love. I know that she knew I had a crush on her; but I don't think she knew how much I loved her. I wish I got to tell her face to face; how I really feel." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Lincoln. The sixteenth president of the United States, of course!" –Spencer.<p>

"Liquor. I love my liquor. Not enough that I need AA or anything, but I am really fond of good tasting liquor." –Hanna.

"Life. Life is too short to play by the rules." –Aria.

"Luck. It is more than just luck that I was able to get out of the garage alive. There was some type of higher power involved. I am lucky to be alive, I could have died of carbon monoxide poisoning." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I was not expecting that many reviews for this chapter! You all surprised me! =)

Thank you to annahlisse, AJMcGough, prettygleeliars, stacy (x2!), starlightandmoonbeams, ShadowhunterWithBite, PrettyLittleFan, CaliGirl28 and mrcherrybomb for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	14. Letter M

**M.**

M is for Murder. Our very best friend, Alison DiLaurentis was murdered.

M is for Movies, movies that people we barely knew would make about us.

_Both words affect our past, present and future._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter M?<strong>

"Melissa; my sister. Despite all that has gone on in the past few months, we are still not as close as I would want us to be. I wish that she never married Ian. I wished that she never got pregnant; she does not need Taylor to remind her of what she has lost." –Spencer.

"Mona; My best friend. After Alison disappeared; Mona and I became best friends. We lost weight together and became the queen bee's in no time. When they found Alison's body, Mona and I became less close but we are still friends. I hope she understands." –Hanna.

"Meredith; the woman that was only 5 years older than me, and has tried multiple times to ruin my family. I only met her a few times, before I realized that I was going to hate her." –Aria.

"Maya; my first real girlfriend. Dating Maya was a breath of fresh air… until my mom found out she was doing drugs. Last month Maya came home after 4 months of rehabilitation. I felt as if nothing had changed between us, but Maya believed that we had changed." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Monster. My dead brother in-law, Ian was a monster. Though, he did not kill Alison; he almost killed me." –Spencer.<p>

"Make-up; I would not go out in putting make-up on my face. Caleb tells me that I look beautiful without clothes or make-up on; but I still beg to differ. I need a little bit of make-up to give me that extra security." –Hanna.

"Macbeth; one of my favorite plays written by William Shakespeare." –Aria.

"Movies; I love watching zombie movies. They're my guilty pleasure." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Mocha! I live off of caffeine, I'd be so incredibly moody without it." –Spencer.<p>

"Marin. The last name I share with my barely- there father. He loved me so much to give me his last name; but where is he now? With his new family, of course!" –Hanna.

"Mr. Fitz; what I had to call Ezra when he was my teacher at Rosewood Day. I hated that we had to hide out relationship; but it was for the best at the time. Now that he is not my teacher; we can work on coming out together." –Aria.

"Messy. When I lived with my parents, my room was so messy. Now that I live with Hanna, I have to be neat. My mom would be proud if she saw how I cleaned up now!" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Once again; I was not expecting that many reviews for this chapter! =)

Thank you to silverquill11, stacy (x2!), PrettyLittleFan, prettygleeliars, chiruri chikorate, ShadowhunterWithBite, annahlisse, and starlightandmoonbeams for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

I will not be able to write the next chapter until Saturday afternoon; due to midterms. =(

I promise to write the chapter as soon as I get the chance!

I will look forward to more reviews when I come back; don't let me down readers!

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	15. Letter N

**N.**

N is for never. We will never give up on finding –A; and Alison's killer.

_N is also for N.A.T club. __They see all; and they have every attention on torturing us. __We still don't know all that they know; but they do know almost everything about us without even trying._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter N?<strong>

"Notre Dame. One of my dream schools; of course I could never tell my parents that though." –Spencer.

"November-Beard! Caleb is not shaving during the whole month of November. I think it's sexy!" –Hanna.

"Noel. The (handsome) creeper that will not go away. He knows about my relationship with Ezra, and I hope he doesn't ruin what we have because he wants to be dick!" –Aria.

"Nick McCullers. My ex-girlfriend Paige's homophobic father. I thought my mom was bad… until I met Nick. I hope for Paige's sake, her father does not find out that about his daughter." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Nancy Drew. My favorite book character when I was a kid." –Spencer.<p>

"Noodles. A big no-no when it comes to having a rockin' hot body like I have." –Hanna.

"Nine o'clock AM. Every single Sunday; unless I have previous plan- I meet at Ezra's apartment at 9 o'clock AM. We spend the day together, and it's my favorite day of the week." –Aria.

"Naïve. I was so damn naïve to believe that Alison would love me the way I loved her." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Nude. I'm really, really, really self conscious when I'm nude; even when I'm in the shower. I'm petrified that –A will try to get me when I'm most vulnerable, and in the shower." –Spencer.<p>

"Nice. I like being nice; but I LOVE being naughty!" –Hanna.

"New York City. Center of the Universe!" –Aria.

"Nails. When I get really nervous; which I am like 75% of my day; I bite my nails. It's SUCH a bad habbit; and I really wish I could stop it." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I have some awesome reviewers! =)

Thank you to ShadowhunterWithBite, starlightandmoonbeams, TheLikelySuspect (X2!), PrettyLittleFan, annahlisse, and Cay for their reviews!

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	16. Letter O

**O.**

O is for Out; out with the old, and in with the new.

_O is also for Owl; as in Owl flash drive. This flash drive could very much hold our deepest, darkest secrets. Jenna has full control over them, and it's only a matter of time until Jenna spills our secrets._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter O?<strong>

"October. My favorite month of the whole year. I love Autumn." –Spencer.

"Owls. When Caleb and I spent that night in the tent; everything was SO romantic. Especially; the sounds of the owls hooting as we made love to one another." –Hanna.

"Oscar Wilde. He is a magnificent writer and poet!" –Aria.

"Octo-mom. No woman should want to have THAT many kids at the same time. It's just not natural!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Othello. Othello is my favorite board game, other than scrabble- that is!" –Spencer.<p>

"Otter, my favorite store in the Kings James Mall. The one sales representative, Sasha saves me when she gets the newest shipments. It feels good to be a fashionista!" –Hanna.

"Originality. I like to dress original, even if people look at me weird. I LOVE being me, and that's all that matters!" –Aria.

"Outback Steakhouse. Whenever my dad comes home for leave; we always make an effort to go out to eat at Outback Steakhouse, because it's his favorite restaurant." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Obedient. I'm a Hasting, so I must be obedient at all times. I have to follow in my sisters footsteps wherever and whenever possible, with my grades, clubs and activies. I feel like eventually, that is going to be the death of me." –Spencer.<p>

"Outgoing. I NEVER was outgoing as a 'tween. I would always sit in the very back of the room, and do anything and everything possible to avoid giving myself attention. That all changed after Alison went missing. I knew I could be outgoing. Just look at me now!" –Hanna.

"Opera; Phantom of the Opera. Such an amazing book, and a beautiful play! –Aria.

"Orange. Hanna keeps telling me to wear orange for it will show off my natural tan. After telling me this comment for months, I am finally going to wear orange; on a date with Maya!" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am going to be making some changes in the story, for my characterization has taken the back seat for the past week.

I admitt; these characters aren't like as they are described in the book or show.

I am going to try my best to write all the charactes in context as I finish up the story.

Thank you PrettyLittleFreak243 for your constructive critism; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to prettygleeliars, annahlisee, silverquill11, chiruri chikorate, PrettyLittleFan for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	17. Letter P

**P.**

P is the first thing you do when you wake up.

_But most importantly; P is for pretty. We are Pretty Little Liars; and we know are just that._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter P?<strong>

"Perfectionist. I cannot help it,but I am a perfectionist in EVERYTHING. It's as simple as that."–Spencer.

"Pink and Purple. The only color make up, I was allowed to use when I was in 7th grade. I assume that is why I hate the colors so much; pink and purple only look so good for so long." –Hanna.

"Plays and Musicals. I love acting and being on stage." –Aria.

"Platypus. When I was younger, I had a 'pet' platypus that I brought it anywhere and everywhere with me. I stopped carrying it when I was 9, but I was my favorite toy ever." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Pregnancy. My sister, Melissa is pregnant and in a few months she is going to give birth to a little girl named Taylor. I find myself both excited and nervous. I hope being a mother is everything she ever wanted, and I hope Taylor will grow into a beautiful woman." –Spencer.<p>

"Pinky Promise. When I was younger, my father and I would always pinky-promise. He pinky-promised me that he would come back from his business trips. He pinky-promised me that he would always love me. I now hate pinky-promises because of him… they're broken promises to me." –Hanna.

"Pony. When I was younger, I asked and asked my parents for a pony. Obviously, I never got it." –Aria.

"Paige. My ex-girlfriend that I haven't seen in months. I wish I know where she went; she just disappeared…" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Prom. One of many events that I am looking forward to in the spring. I've had my dress since October, but I cannot wait to go to prom! I wonder, who will be my date?" –Spencer.<p>

"Pasta and Popsicle boxes; where my mom and I hide our money. Sure, -A got the money in the pasta box, but the Popsicle box is so much safer. –A never once checked in the freezer." –Hanna.

"Pray. Though my family is not religious, I often find myself praying before I go to bed." –Aria.

"Princess. My has been calling me 'his princess' since I could remember. I love that he calls me that, for it makes me feel like everything is gonna be alright." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you to TheLikelySuspect, ShadowhunterWithBite, studyangel, Bob Snickerdoodle, and chiruri chikorate for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	18. Letter Q

**Q.**

Q is for Queen Bee. Alison will FOREVER be the Queen Bee of Rosewood.

_Q is also for Quit. We won't quit till we find out who murdered our best friend._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter Q?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Queen. When my sister was in high school, she won Homecoming Queen her Junior year, and Prom Queen Senior year. If I don't win one of those titles, she is NEVER going to let me live it down." –Spencer.<p>

"Quarterback. My ex-boyfriend Sean is the Quarterback on Rosewood Day's football team." –Hanna.

"Quasimoto; the unusual Hunchback from Notre-Dame. Sometimes, I feel like him. Nobody wants to give me a second look, and I feel alone because of it." –Aria.

"Quilt. I still sleep with the quilt that my grandma made me when I was born. I feel lost when I sleep without it." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Quiter. I'm a Hasting; and the last thing I would ever do is quit… no matter what the activity may be." –Spencer.<p>

"Quiet. Ironically, I was always the quiet one in the group. But, that all changed when the girls and I actually got to know one another. We all came out of our shells, and in no time; we were unseperatable." –Hanna.

"Quick. –A moves so very quick. We never can catch where he or she is going, and they are ALWAYS a step ahead of us." –Aria.

"Queer. I hate the fact that my mother doesn't fully accept my sexuality. I know it is going to take time, but it still really bugs me." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Questions. I hate being questioned, especially by Officer Garrett, or Detective Darren Wilden. They make me feel like I did something wrong and that I deserve to be guilty when they are really the ones that are hiding something." –Spencer.<p>

"Quart. I used to eat a quart of 'Chubby Hubby' every week night. I still can't believe I used to do that." –Hanna.

"Quirky. I am quirky, and I'm okay with that. Ezra loves me; just the way I am!" –Aria.

"Quest. Some may say that –A is on a quest for revenge. I don't disagree, but I think her revenge involves killing us… one by one." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you to studyangel, ShadowhunterWithBite, AJMcGough, chibikiwi1221, and Stacy (x2!) for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	19. Letter R

**R.**

R is for Revenge, for –A is constantly looking to take advantage of us until they get the proper revenge.

_R is also for Rosewood; the town where our worst nightmares; became reality._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter R?<strong>

"Renyolds, Officer Garrett Renyolds. I know he's hiding something from us, and I am afraid of what it is since Jenna is working with him." –Spencer.

"Ruin. I ruined my father's wedding. I need to accept the fact that he may never forget me for confronting Isabella." –Hanna.

"Rolling Stones. Ezra and I both LOVE the Rolling Stones!" –Aria.

"Rain. I find it very easy to fall asleep when it's raining. It calms my nerves." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Rivalry. Melissa and I have had this rivalry ever since I could remember, and that is NEVER going to change." –Spencer.<p>

"Riley, and Naomi; Alison's best friends before she befriended us. They still act like they're better than us, but there is no hope for those two." –Hanna.

"Red, the color lipstick on my lips, almost every single day. It looks good with my complexion. Hanna told me, if you got it; flaunt it. I plan on doing just that!" –Aria.

"RIP. Rest in Peace Alison. The girls and I miss you and will never forget you." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Rome. I would love to travel to Rome. I hope to go there after graduation!" –Spencer.<p>

"Rivers. Caleb's last name, which will (hopefully) also be my last name someday. I love that boy like somethin' fierce!" –Hanna.

"Rules. Society gives us rules that we must obey. But, I don't feel that way. I think that rules are MEANT to be broken!" –Aria.

"Relationships. I don't have the best of luck in relationships. I think that –A is to blame for that, and I am not going to let them get involved in my love life anymore. I mean business this time!" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope that everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! =)

Thank you to prettygleeliar, Cay, IanHardingLover (x2!), Stacy, ShadowhunterWithBite, and studyangel for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	20. Letter S

**S.**

S is for secrets; it's what makes us close.

_S is also for Summer… the summer where it all began._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter S?<strong>

"Spencer Hastings; my name." –Spencer.

"Shopping. My favorite pastime activity. To me, shopping is a sport!" –Hanna.

"Shakesphere. Ezra and I love reading Shakesphere together. He even has a William Shakesphere bobble head that he gave me!" –Aria.

"Smile. When Alison smiled at me, I felt as if I had just won the lottery!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Straight A's. The only grades I've ever known, and the only ones that I ever plan to, if i'm going to be a part of the Hastings family." –Spencer.<p>

"Sean. My ex-boyfriend that I can't stand, despite the fact I have moved on and now have Caleb in my life. I'm not sure why he still bothers me, but he does." –Hanna.

"Sex. Ezra and I haven't had sex yet… but maybe in the near future?" –Aria.

"Samara. I ruined my relationship with Samara, and it's all –A's fault. Why can't I just be happy? –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Scrabble, Who would have thought that a simple game like scrabble would make me fall in love with Toby Cavanaugh?" –Spencer.<p>

"Step-sister, step-mother. I hate both Isabella and Kate. I don't think I ever will be able to like those two!" –Hanna.

"Singing. When we were going to take the SAT's, but the storm interfered, Noel Kahn and I sang and played guitar in an empty classroom. It was nice, and I am going to remember that day because how nice he treated me… before he turned into a psycho." –Aria.

"Sexuality. I've been insecure about my sexuality for years. When I finally come out as 'gay', I'm not sure if that's what I really am. What if I find myself being attracted to boys again? Does that make me Bi-sexual?" –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I have recieved over 100 reviews on this story!

This makes me SO very happy, and I so thankful for everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best! =)

Thank you to studyangel, AJMcGough, IanHardingLover, PrettyLittleFan, ShadowhunterWithBite, starlightandmoonbeams, and Jazzi their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	21. Letter T

**T.**

T is for trouble… what has happened, and what has yet to come.

_T is also for twins. __It is laughter double, with double the smiles, and double the penalty if you are blessed with twins._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter T?<strong>

"Toby Cavanaugh. My star-crossed lover, and one of my best friends. I broke his heart, when I told him we couldn't be together anymore. I didn't want –A to hurt him, but in the process I hurt him. I hope he understands why exactly I did this. If I could just have one last night with him… I'd make everything alright." –Spencer.

"Thin. It took me almost two years to lose the weight I gained when my parents got divorced. Sometimes, I have dreams that I have braces again, my hair is frizzy poop brown, and I have flab hanging out of my too-tight sweaters. When I wake up, I realize that I'm still thin. I don't know what I would do if I ever gained that weight back…" –Hanna.

"Thief. My brother, Mike broke into various houses in Rosewood and stole camping equipment, just because he got bored one night. He stole from the Hastings, the Fields, and from Officer Garrett. Then, he pushed me out of the way in order to get away. If Mike could do that, what else is he capable of?" –Aria.

"Test results. My test results say that I have partaken in steroids in the past few months. These test results would ruin my family, and I wouldn't get to finish high school at Rosewood Day. I would have no chance of going to college, and I would probably get stuck working at a convenient store for the rest of my life." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Teasing, and taunting. Melissa has teased me since I could remember. Now, that she's no longer living in Rosewood, I thought I was finally free of taunting and teasing. I couldn't be more wrong, because some has came to follow in Melissa's footsteps, and that is <strong>–<strong>A" –Spencer.

"Tent. Where the magic happened not long after it started. Where I knew I was in love with Caleb, and that it was just the beginning to happily ever after." –Hanna.

"Treo. My first phone. The phone I had when I first met Alison. Before she disappeared, before we found out she was murdered, and before –A. Back when life was nice." –Aria.

"Telling the truth. If we don't start telling the truth soon; –A is going to turn the tables on us, and more might be revealed about us than we would like to admit." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Ticklish. I am VERY ticklish, and only few people know about that." –Spencer.<p>

"Tardy. I am always tardy for homeroom. I need to stop that soon though, for it might interfere with me being nominated for Prom Queen!" –Hanna.

"Trustworthy. Ezra is the only person I know, minus the girls that is trustworthy. And though I trust him, I still haven't told him about –A." –Aria.

"Teeth. My favorite physical feature is my teeth; as weird is that may be. My teeth are shiny, and Alison always said I had a cute smile. I think that is why I like my teeth so much." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter was probably my favorite chapter to write! =)

Thank you to annahlisse, silverquill11, SolitudeMyLove, studyangel, ezriafever99, ShadowhunterWithBite, pllnlockfan21, and Caligirl28 for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	22. Letter U

**U.**

U is for you. –A is always watching me, and always watching you.

_U is also for underground, Alison's body was buried 5 feet underground._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter U?<strong>

"Ugg Slippers. The first thing I do in the morning is slip my feet into my ugg slippers. When I walk in them, it's like I'm walking on a cloud!" –Spencer.

""Under the Mistletoe! Justin Beiber's new Christmas album! I bought it as soon as I saw it on iTunes, and Caleb wouldn't let me forget it for days. He thinks I'm obsessed, but that is so NOT true!" –Hanna.

"Undergarments. I used to sew mo-hair undergarments just because. It was cheaper than buying them, but they were really itchy to wear. I still have the bra that I made for myself, and the girls. It doesn't fit me anymore, but I keep holding on to it for the memories." –Aria.

"Uniform. My dad wears a army uniform proudly. If needed, he will give up the ultimate sacrifice; his life for his country." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Uncle's and Aunts. My dad's side of the family has so many uncles and aunts that I haven't seen in years. Whenever I ask about a certain Aunt or Uncle, my dad says that they're still alive and doing well… even though I know he hasn't talked to them in years, and doesn't even know himself, if they are still alive.–Spencer.<p>

"Underwear. Underwear is supposed to be sexy, even if no one is seeing it. You never know when you're going to be that damsel in distress, and you don't want to be caught wearing granny panties, or an outdated Victoria's secret bra. A fashionista needs to be prepared, even in her underwear." –Hanna.

"University. For years, I've thought about where I was going to go to college. I finally decided, that I am going to Hollis. My lover, is a teacher there, along with my father. It won't be hard for me to get in their English department, and maybe I could even teach there one day." –Aria.

"UFO. When Alison slept over my house for the very first time, I swear we saw an UFO. She told me that I was dreaming, but I really believe I saw something out there!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Unfaithful. In the past few years, I've mad men in Melisa's life be unfaithful to her. I was never dating anyone when I made out with Ian, or Wren, but she was in a long term relationship when I interfered. I wanted things that weren't mine, and I can't imagine how she felt." –Spencer.<p>

"Unisex. Whenever I think of that word, I think of Lucas. Alison spread a stupid rumor telling everyone that he was a hermaphrodite. But the truth is, Lucas didn't even understand what Alison was accusing him of being. It gives me Goosebumps whenever I think about their discussion in the hallway. I could have helped Lucas, but I didn't. Instead, I sat back and gossiped… as if someone's feelings didn't matter." –Hanna.

"Unique. I'm unique, to say the very least. I love dressing up in the oddest clothes I can find at good-will, and mix and match various colors. It makes me feel good, even when people think I stand out. I am me." –Aria.

"Ulcers. I have stomach ulcers from all the stress I've dealt with in the past year. My body has developed so many problems since Alison went missing. I wonder if I would still have ulcers if there was no –A, and if Alison had not gone missing." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you to JazisCharmed, CurlyGirl2000, annahlisse, pllnlockfan21, ShadowhunterWithBite, and PrettyLittleFan for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	23. Letter V

**V.**

V is for the violence that took place during Alison's death, as she was burried alive.

_V is also for vengeance. With great vengeance, we will persevere. We are going to get through these trials and tribulations; once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter V?<strong>

"Violin. When I was younger, my parents made me learn how to play the violin. I hated it, and as soon as I turned fifteen, I decided to quit." –Spencer.

"Viper, DJ's boyfriend from full house. My first bad-boy crush, of many crushes that were yet to come on TV. Ironically, Caleb kind of reminds me of him… that's my type." –Hanna.

"Vest, sweater vests. I find Ezra so incredibly handsome when he wears sweater vests." –Aria.

"Vanilla soap. Alison always smelled like vanilla soap, whenever she came into the room. Sometimes, I smell it and I think she's here with me." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Veronica Hastings. My mother, who is more absent in my life this year than ever before." –Spencer.<p>

"Vanderwaal, the last name of one of my besties, and left hand woman; Mona." –Hanna.

"Vampires' suck. I saw that movie with Ezra in a little town in New Jersey one of the first weekends we were together. After the movie, there was a premiere party, with some of the actors, and I met this girl named Lissa, and she was really down to earth. It hadn't laughed that hard after Alison disappeared, and it was really nice to talk to someone, despite the fact I barely knew her." –Aria.

"Valentines Day. Despite the fact I haven't had a long term relationship that lasted to Valentines day, I cannot wait to find that special someone and spend this holiday with them." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Volvo. The car that hit me and Melissa so many months ago. The car that made me see my life, along with Melissa and her baby's life before my eyes. I wish I could have seen the license plate number, instead of just the brand of the car. If I had the license number, I would have a good idea of who –A was… because I KNOW that is who was driving the car." –Spencer.<p>

"Victoria's secret. Mona and I go there a few times a month to stock up on their newest items, and whenever they have on sale during their lingerie sales." –Hanna.

"Victorian Literature. One of the few English classes I didn't enjoy throughout high school. That Era just doesn't appeal to me." –Aria.

"Vacation. More than ever before, I need a vacation. I wish, I went to Texas with my parents, because I need out of Rosewood. It is going to be the death of me." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Where, oh where are my dedicated readers? _

_I seem to have more than 100 hits on each chapter, but I feel like I'm pulling teeth, when I ask for reviews... _

Thank you to annahlisse, pllnlockfan21, PrettyLittleFan, and ShadowhunterWithBite for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 5 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	24. Letter W

**W.**

W is for why. Why, oh why did this have to happen to Alison? Why didn't it happen to us?

_W is also for warriors. We are warriors, and we will stop at nothing to find Alison's killer._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter W?<strong>

"Want. I always want more thing than I actually have a deserve. I want the grades I don't deserve, the boys I don't need, and the future I shouldn't even dream about. I want more than I'll ever have; and my desire of what I want always finds a way to get the best of me." –Spencer.

"Watching. I feel like everywhere I go, someone is watching me. It started right after –A started texting us, but my anxiety increased after I got ran over. It's getting worse." –Hanna.

"Waiting. Ezra and I are waiting for the best time to tell my family about our relationship. I hate playing the waiting game, because I want people to know about us, and the fact we're in love. Is that too much to ask?" –Aria.

"Water. I was born to swim in the water. My father used to call me his little fish, because I'm constantly swimming, and diving. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't swim." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Wren Kim. When I first met him, I thought he was a great guy. Too good for Melissa, but a great guy. Now, he's not leaving me alone. I just got out of a long term relationship with Toby, and he ended up asking me out for coffee, and then out for tea less than 4 hours after I broke up with Toby. He needs to leave me alone, because I'm not interested in him anymore." –Spencer.<p>

"White-boy wasted. When Lucas came over to my house for my 'welcome home' party, he got really drunk. He told me things that I didn't want to hear, like about how he ruined Alison's memorial. He really scared me, because of the way he was acting. I don't EVER want to see Lucas under the influence of alcohol ever again." –Hanna.

"Witch. A few years ago at the Khan's Halloween party, Noel called me a 'hot witch.' I had a major crush on him at the time, and it made me feel so giddy because he actually noticed me. Now, he's just a creeper, and I would care less if he commented on how I was dressed, but two years ago, that little compliment meant the world to me." –Aria.

"Worried. I find myself being the worry-wart of the group. Everyone else believes that everything is going to be okay, yet I'm in the corner scared for my life. I shouldn't let my emotions get the most of me, but I can't help it." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Woods. The woods behind my house hold so many memories. Back when life was easy, back when Alison was alive, and before –A. How I wish I could go back in time, and spend hours with my best friends in the woods like the good old days." –Spencer.<p>

"Wardrobe. When I got skinny, I spent a thousand dollars on a brand new wardrobe. I bought new clothes from almost every store in the King James Mall, and I threw away all my 'Hefty Hanna' clothes, I was never going to fit back into them ever again." –Hanna.

"Writer. One thing I know for sure is I am going to be a writer, I've always wanted to be a writer. I will publish many books, and make my own name for myself." –Aria.

"Wanted. Sometimes, I just want to feel as if I'm wanted. I want to feel like I belong, and that someone really loves me. I don't feel that way with my mom, I feel like I'm more of a hindrance, than a daughter to her. With my dad, I feel loved and secure." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I was originally going to wait to post this chapter, but I just saw the new Wendy's comercial, and it's all around the letter W... so I posted early! Lol.

_I've seemed to have lost some of my dedicated readers... Where are you__? I miss you._

Thank you to annahlisse, Starlight1746, and DareBear3 for their reviews!

I will post each chapter after I have 4 (or more) reviews on each chapters.

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	25. Letter X

**X**.

The 24th letter of the alphabet.

_X is also the worst letter in the alphabet.. nothing good starts with X!_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of when you think of the Letter X?<strong>

"X. Roman numeral for 10." –Spencer.

"X-rays, MRI's and Cat scans that I had to go through while I was in the hospital. I swore that all the tests were going to kill me!" –Hanna.

"Xaiver. When my parents had their falling out, my mom dated this guy named Xaiver. He's an artist, and she had met him at her gallery. He ended up being a creeper, and my mom missed my dad. I'm happy to say that my parents will be getting back together because of him!" –Aria.

"XOXO. When Alison wrote me notes, she would sign it XOXO, for hugs and kisses. I miss her hugs, and her kisses." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Xerox. When I was 12, I got my first job, at my father's law office. All I had to do was copy papers on the Xerox machine, and avoid my father so I didn't embarrass him. It was an easy job, but it wasn't worth the time of effort I gave it." –Spencer.<p>

"Xanax. When I had gotten hit by the car, the doctors gave me Xanax my nerves. I didn't know who did this to me, and I was on the edge of a nervous breakdown." –Hanna.

"Xanthippe, the perfect definition of Jackie; an ill tempered woman." –Aria.

"X, Malcolm X. We read about him in school last week, and I barely was able to go through the book. He made me SO mad, my blood boiled!" –Emily.

* * *

><p>"X and Y chromosomes, one of my least favorite topics in any and all science classes I have taken over the years." –Spencer.<p>

"XES. Sex, spelled backwards." –Hanna.

"Xtra, extra. I' would die happy if I was able to be an extra in a broadway production. That would be my biggest dream come true." –Aria.

"X-girlfriends. I have so many ex girlfriends, it's not funny. Whenever I think that I'm falling for the right one, I end up loosing her due to something I say or do. I hope to find the right one, sometime soon." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is the worst chapter, I have ever posted. Overall, I wanted to skip over this letter, but I wrote it anyway. I apologize for how bad this is.

Thank you to Starlight1746, ShadowhunterWithBite, and annahlisse, for their reviews!

Please feel free to post words, phrases, people, places or things that the liars would say.

And don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! =)


	26. Letter Y

**Y.**

Why? Why did everything have to go from bad to worse?

_Y is also for yearbook. Rosewood's yearbooks hide memories and secrets. We are going to find out what N.A.T club is all about._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter Y?<strong>

"Yale. My safety school, just in case I don't get into NYU." –Spencer.

"Yours. After Caleb and I made love, he asked me who's lover I was. I quickly replied, Yours. It's something sweet that the two of us can share. It's love, no doubt about it." –Hanna.

"Yams. Yams, make me sick. I used to like them before I went to Iceland, but now I hate them. I don't know why." –Aria.

"Yellow. The color shirt that Alison was wearing when she was murdered." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Yawn. I absolutely HATE yawning in class. It makes my teachers feel as if I am being bored because of their subject matter, and Hasting's are never bored of schooling. I didn't think it was against the law to yawn, but it is for the Hasting Family." –Spencer.<p>

"Young. Alison, is always going to be young. She lived, and died as a young adult. She will never get to experience what we go through everyday, or what is yet to come when we become adults." –Hanna.

"Yoda. If I had a cute little green car, I would name it Yoda." –Aria.

"Yellow Jackets. I am severly allergic to yellow jackets. The first and only time I got stung at age 14, I imagined dying like that scene in 'My Girl', and I had nightmares for weeks." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Yankees. Because I've lived in Pennsyvania my whole life, I have grown to hate the Yankees, and love the Phillies. It's as simple as that!" –Spencer.<p>

"Yummy. When I was fat, I used to eat things primarily because they tasted yummy. I would eat and eat, even though I felt full." –Hanna.

"Years. It's been years since I've been fully happy. Though Ezra makes me smile, I miss how close my family used to be, and when Alison was alive. I want the good old years back." –Aria.

"Yo-Yo. To me, my love life is always like a yo-yo, it always has it's ups, and it also has it's downs." –Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

One more chapter! Please read and Review; thank you! =)


	27. Letter Z

**Z.**

Z is for Zoo, Rosewood is turning more into a Zoo than a traditional town that it used to be.

_Z is also for Zany, all girls are zany in their very own way._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of when you think of the Letter Z?<strong>

"Zeros, the thing that I fear most even more than Alison killer, even more than -A." -Spencer

Zero, the size I worked so hard to get down to. And a zero in jeans makes my ass look great!" -Hanna.

"Z, what that bitch Jackie still calls MY Ezra. And I know she does it to piss me off!" -Aria.

"Zebra stripes, Alison's favorite pattern, even though she would never admit it." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Zits. When I wake up with a zit on my face, I know it is going to be a bad day, no matter how many cups of coffee I drink to try to make it better." –Spencer.<p>

"Zoo-York. Before I was skinny, I would wear clothes from hot topic, especially clothes from the brand Zoo-York. I thought they looked good on me, now I look back at pictures and realize how hideous I once looked." -Hanna.

"Zoot-Suit. Ezra has a zoot-suit in his closet. It belonged to his great grandfather, and it flatters him quite well!" –Aria.

"Zoe. A few weeks ago, I ruined my relationship with Samara because I asked Zoe for her phone number because –A told me to. I wish I had asked everyone for their phone numbers, so Samara didn't think I wanted to hook up with Zoey." –Emily.

* * *

><p>"Zippers. Despite the fact that my family made me grow up at age 5, I was never an achiever when it came to zippers. I was able to button buttons, and tie my shoes but I had problems with zippers until I was 7 years old, though my parents would never admit that." –Spencer.<p>

"Zuko, Danny Zuko. My second bad boy crush, from the famous musical Grease!" –Hanna.

" Zest. Since Alison died, I've had this overwhelming power of Zest. I know she is with me, in whatever I do, and she will never leave me." –Aria.

"Zig-Zag. Zig-Zag the nickname of a type of swimming pattern that my coach came up last year. It's one of my favorite practice work outs, and it gives me the option to swim the whole length of the pool without feeling the least bit tired." –Emily

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you all for reading this 27 chapter drabble.

I had a lot of fun working on it, and I loved receiving insight on every chapter that I wrote.

Please, come back and check on my profile every few months, for I plan to write more about pretty little liars in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:<strong> I actually posted 2 new one-shots today, that you should deffinetly check out.

The first one is called **"Seduction between Step Siblings"**, which is smutty fic with Jenna and Toby

(Please don't read if you are under 18; and don't like the subject matter involved.)

And, the second one is called** "Going the Distance"** about Caleb coming back to Rosewood, with the help of Lucas.

Please, check them out and let me know what you think!

**Happy Holidays; and Happy New Year! =) **


End file.
